


Yongguk never thought he would ever regret buying a house but here he is, regretting everything he’s done in his life that lead him to this moment.

by LemonKiwiCandy



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Magic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonKiwiCandy/pseuds/LemonKiwiCandy
Summary: Title says it all, Yongguk buys a house and regrets it when he discovers his new house guests.





	Yongguk never thought he would ever regret buying a house but here he is, regretting everything he’s done in his life that lead him to this moment.

Yongguk drove up the driveway of his newly bought house, the movers had already placed the furniture inside so Yongguk only had to unpack the boxes and on friday some people were going to come over and help him set up a home studio for work. He couldn’t wait to start working on new music but first things first unpacking. Yongguk took his time to familiarize the house, going into each room and looking in every nook and cranny. He was looking inside the small attic and was surprised to find a few random items that weren’t his, they were probably left behind by the previous owners. There were five metal incense holders that still had whatever liquid incense in them. Yongguk shrugged his shoulders and carefully grabbed the little fancy pots, bringing them down with him. The man didn’t know much about them but he vaguely recalled something about them helping with stress or whatever. There was a sticky note neatly placed on each lid with what he assumed were the names of the scents. Yongguk didn’t recognize any of the names but they sounded fancy, there was: sandalwood, patchouli, opium, frankincense and dragon’s blood. Yongguk placed them in a single line across his dining table before turning around to start unpacking, he could test them out later when the stress from work became to much for him to handle. By friday Yongguk had successfully unpacked all his boxes, not that he had a lot to unpack, and was eagerly waiting for the technicians to come over. Tigger was barking at the door before the technicians could even knock, Yongguk opened the door and welcomed the men into his house. The rapper lead them into the room dedicated to his passion and let them do their thing. It took a few hours for them to finish but once they were done Yongguk was already sitting in his chair, ready to make some sick beats but nothing came except radio static. Of all the times to get writers block, did it really have to be now? Probably, the world liked to be cruel sometimes. With a loud sigh, Yongguk got out of his chair and walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. 

He was peering out into the living room when he spotted the table with the five metal pots on it, it wouldn’t hurt to try them out. After giving each incense a good wiff he concluded that the scents were pretty nice: the  sandalwood carried a gentle creamy scent that had an elevating effect on Yongguk’s mind; the  patchouli honestly smelt like dirt but it was the rich sort of wet soil smell that came after rain; the opium instantly reminded him of his mother’s sweet floral perfume but there was a slight spice to it, like a flower on fire; the frankincense took him to a forest clearing with a nice cup of honey lemon tea; and lastly the  dragon’s blood was a little hard to figure out, there was a nice sweet scent of oranges but under it layed a subtle bed of roses and cedar wood. This lead to Yongguk slowly burning one after another until the living room was swirling with different smells that were unique but oddly blended well together. Tigger on the other hand ran out of the room to take shelter in the rapper’s bedroom, the smells were too intense for the little pupper’s nose. Yongguk was about to fall asleep when he heard someone snickering, sitting in front of him was a man, sitting to the left of that man were another two men, and sitting on either side of Yongguk were another two men so all in all there were five men sitting at the table that Yongguk didn’t know. Silence falls upon the table and the rapper slouches in his chair, trying to ignore the eyes staring at him. What would any sane person do in this situation, call the police? His phone was in the studio. Run? They could probably stop him before he unlocks his front door. Scream for help? He doubt his neighbors would actually do anything. Fight his way out? It was five against one. Ask them why they’re here? How they got in? Well, there wasn’t anything else he could do so why not. Yongguk cleared his throat and ignored their growing smirks.

“So… Uh, how’s the weather…” God damn it Yongguk, you had one job.

“I dunno, we haven’t been outside in a  _ long _ time.” The one in front of him answered, leaning his head on his open palm. Alright Yongguk here is your second chance to ask the  _ right  _ question.

“How did you guys get in here?” Yongguk askes in a demanding tone, which is the opposite of how he really feels but it’s best to hide the fear.

“You let us in.” The man sitting at the head of the table said nonchalantly as he examined his nails with bored eyes.

“W-what do you mean  _ I  _ let you guys in?” Yongguk sputters.

“You burned the incense.” The man sitting at the other end of the table answers this time. Yongguk looked at him with confusion. “We are familiars bound to the incense holders, by burning the incense inside, you form a contract with us and we are allowed entrance into your world to do whatever and stuff. This is pretty basic knowledge, did you not pass any sort of wizardly test or something? Or did they stop teaching all together since the magic community is pretty much extinct.” The man explained and continued to ramble until Yongguk finally registered the explanation.

“Wait, you guys are like witches pets? Like black cats and that stuff? Don’t tell me harry potter is actually a thing, I could have gone to hogwarts instead of lame ass normal high school, what a rip off.” Yongguk somehow slouched further into his seat, clearly disappointed at the missed opportunity. “I haven’t even read the books or watched the movies but I know anything would have been better than high school, fuck high school.” Yongguk knew he was wrong when he heard the men around whispered questions like ‘what’s a harry potter’, and ‘hogwarts? Isn’t that a potion ingredient?’ The man sitting at the head of the table cleared his throat getting everyone’s attention again.

“Well, to answer your first question. Yes we are sort of like ‘witches pets’,  _ except _ familiars are more like creatures who guide magika on their journey. We know more about the world of magic than any wizard or witch. Now the real question is, who are you and why did you summon all of us?” The man finished his explanation and put the focus back on Yongguk.

“I’m Yongguk… and I honestly didn’t know these fancy liquid candle replacements were actually magical summoning tools?” Yongguk rushed out without thinking.

“That explains a lot.” The man in front of him muses out, looking more entertained than angry, which calmed the rapper a little bit, maybe he could get out of this alive. 

“So now what?” The man sitting right next to Yongguk asks, causing the human to jump because he honestly forgot there was someone there. 

“Depends on what Yongguk wants.” The man at the head of the table answers with a sigh.

“So… can I like put you all back into the pots or is this like a ‘you won’t go away until you fulfilled my wish’ type deal?” Yongguk didn’t want to go into this whole familiar thing blinded and lost.

“You can put us back whenever you want… If you know the spell.” Mr.Explainer explained.

“Huh, well that’s good to know…” Yongguk was going to ask for the spell but looking around the table he noticed the pale looks on the familiars’ faces. They did say it had been a long time since they’ve been outside… What could go wrong if he let them live a little. A lot… A lot could go wrong but fuck that, Yongguk was a rebel at heart and still mad that he didn’t get to go to magic school. “So what exactly do you guys do? Like magic or power wise?” This had the familiars perking up. There was a quick round of rock paper scissors to decide the order of introduction. 

First was _Daehyun_ , the familiar who sat in front of Yongguk and the _frankincense_ , he specializes in “general magic” and could accomplish most magickal aims, like purification, power, healing, etc but the downside to being a jack of all trades, he was a master of none. So Daehyun was great for beginning magika testing the waters but once the magika chose their path, he wasn’t that useful anymore and was usually replaced with a “better suited” familiar.

Second was  _ Junhong _ , the familiar who sat left of Daehyun and the  _ sandalwood _ incense, and just like his scent, Junhong specializes in healing magic, also wishes, peace, and removing negativity. Sadly, for him to grant a wish someone would have to sacrifice something of greater value so it was rarely worth it. Most of his past masters worked in the medical field but he had a few masters who were therapists and his very last master was a struggling college student, who had bought a bundle deal from their previous master. 

Third was  _ Himchan _ , the familiar who sat at the head of the table and the  _ patchouli _ incense, he specializes in fortune, sex and money magic, and was  **_not_ ** a goddamn hippie familiar. Himchan had worked for the most powerful magika in history but once magic started to die out he was picked up by hippie after hippie, there’s nothing wrong with being a hippie but it definitely tarnished Himchan’s high ranking title. Luckily a few hundred years ago he was picked up by a doctor who used incenses to help patients. That was when he met the others and they have been together since.

Fourth was  _ Jongup _ , the familiar who sat right next to Yongguk and the  _ dragon’s blood _ incense, he specializes in banishing, protection, cleansing and exorcism magic. Plus fire magic because dragons. Jongup was also the only familiar who had an “animal” form, he could shift between human and dragon, it was a pretty neat party trick to perform on drunk or high people. Which was how he met Youngjae for the first time.

The final familiar was  _ Youngjae _ , who sat at the end opposite of Himchan and was the  _ opium _ incense, he specializes in sleep, dreams, trance, and vision magic. Most of his masters used him to seek forbidden knowledge or to consult with unholy spirits through dreams. That was until he fell into the hands of a few druggies and it was a wild ride until he and Jongup were confiscated by a doctor when their previous master overdosed. 

“So who was your last master? What happened to them?” Yongguk asked when the introductions were over. What can he say, he was curious about his newly found roommates.

“A woman by the name of Song Jieun used to live here with her husband but she didn’t pick us up until she got into college, when she graduated she sealed us back up and I guess stored us in the attic. We don’t really have a concept of time or any connection to the outside world when we are inside those pots.” Youngjae shrugs his shoulders. “What year is it anyways?” For some reason Yongguk had to look at the calendar on the wall.

“It’s 2018.” 

“So, it’s been like what, 100ish years?” Daehyun said as he scratched his chin in thought.

“That doesn’t seem so long since you guys are like  _ suuuper _ old.” Yongguk adds.

“Time is strange, when we’re out and about time seems to flow so fast but when you’re trapped in a small, cramped, dark, tiny room with nothing to do, no one to talk to, and the only thing keeping you sane are your thoughts and even those get dull after while; time seems to flow at an unbearable crawl, where every second feels like an eternity because all you long for is to taste freedom again, even if you’re technically not free.” Youngjae explains and Yongguk nods along, it made sense and he felt bad for the familiars. 

“Awww, is that your way of saying you missed us.” Daehyun teased the other by pinching his cheek.

“Gods no, I wish you were still trapped inside that pot. I missed Jongup and Junhong though.” Youngjae slapped Daehyun’s hand away. Himchan cleared his throat.

“What about me?” He raised an eyebrow at the younger.

“Nope, you nag to much.” Youngjae stuck his tongue out while Himchan looked like he was about to beat some respect into the younger familiar. Yongguk just watched everything go down, Himchan had Youngjae in a headlock, Daehyun was cheering Himchan on, Jongup snickered from his seat, and Junhong was… Where did Junhong go? Oh wait, he’s digging through the fridge. Hold on a second… Do familiars need to be fed? Yongguk got out of seat and walked into the kitchen.

“Are you hungry?” He asked, causing the youngest familiar to jump and spin around.

“Nope, I’m thirsty. Familiars techanlly don’t have to eat to survive but I am concerned for your well being, there’s nothing in here food wise. Do you only live off water and expired juice? Oh wait there’s some soda in here. Oh! And beer.” Junhong quickly looks over into the living room. “Hyung, can we drink tonight?” 

“Absolutely not!” Came Himchan’s out of breath reply. Junhong pouted but grabbed a can of soda instead. Yongguk and Junhong walked back into the living room while Daehyun slipped pass them into the kitchen. Junhong whispered a barely audible ‘you’re going to be disappointed,’ when the older passed but he shrugged it off. Back in the living room, Himchan had spared the younger and was now lounging on the couch, Jongup was trying to figure out the television, Youngjae was putting the chairs back in order before he joined the other on the couch, and Junhong sat down on the rocking chair while Yongguk took the last seat open on the couch. 

“Is that a drink? Get me one too.” Himchan demands nicely.

“But Daehyun is already in the kitchen.” Junhong says with a slight whine.

“Is he?” Himchan looks around the room and rolls his eyes when he spots Daehyun in the kitchen. “Hey Daehyun, bring me a drink!” Himchan yells and a loud chorus from the other two follows. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Daehyun huffs out. “Do you want anything Yongguk?” The familiar asks much nicer than his previous annoyed tone.

“No thanks, I’m fine.” The human answers. This was how he found himself sitting down with five familiars, watching t.v., and trying to catch them up to modern time. Tigger eventually came back into the living room and hopped up into Yongguk’s lap, seeming to not mind their new housemates. Yongguk honestly wondered when his letter from hogwarts was going to arrive via owl.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if there will ever be more to this but maybe one day I'll expand on this au.


End file.
